The Party crash
by Nehamee
Summary: After fighting doof with his Partner Katie they go to a Party that's crashed but what comes next read to find out! Perry and OC friendship this is my first One Shot so lets see if it is ok and tell me if i should do a Muilti chapter sequel


**I have been interested in doing this for a while but I never had time  
Oh and if you are interested in a good story check out **_**Perry, meet Brooke **_**By **_**perryluver101 **_**it is really good and I advise reading it anyway onto the story J**

Perry's Pov

I opened my eyes I blinked tiredly to get my bearings I yawned and stretched on the raft boat that phineas one of my owners had claimed as his bed which I admit was creative and comfy.

I noticed that the house was unusually quiet and no sound was coming in through the windows from the back yard which was even more unusual than no sound in the house because Phineas and Ferb always and I mean ALWAYS built something in the back yard at this time.

I frowned , and went down one of the tunnels leading to my lair. I saw a white winged wolf standing there looking annoyed about something.

"What is it Katie?" I chattered.

"Your Late Perry that's what." She replied in perfect English crossing her arms.

"well sorry if I was worried about my owners being nowhere in sight!" I angrily looked at her.

"Oh well that's strange... maybe they went shopping or something." She thought

"Maybe." I muttered I was not sure because they nearly always took me with them if they went anywhere.

We got our mission and Katie took off with me on her back.

" I have never asked but how come you can talk?" I asked her.

"Umm I was never a full mutant I used to be human until some crazy scientist whom I can't remainder the names of did awful experiments on me turning me into this and of cause I escaped and here I am." She carried on flying , we could see the purple building by now.

Katie landed on the roof and I came off so we could both look thought the window located where we were standing.

" Watch this genius Perry." I watched as she took a long sharp claw and cut a large circle in the glass making it fall and hit doof bang in the centre of his head.

"OW who did that?" He looked around in confusion.

" That was a sharp hit." I sniggered

"That was so bad." She jumped in leaving me thinking.

"Oh come on you." She grabbed me around the waist pulling me in with her.

"Perry the platypus and Katie the winged wolf what are you doing here I thought you had a Party later?" He questioned still holding his head, "Oh well your trapped."

Metal cages dropped on both of us as he started on his back story of the day.

"I know that I done some based along this before but I am going to melt all the chocolate in the TRI-STATE AREA you see was never allowed chocolate bla bla..." I lost interest so quickly so I looked over at Katie who looked like she was going to fall asleep any second.

" Behold the chocolate melter-inator." Doof shouted showing a chocolate bar shaped gun.

I used my fingered to show Katie without words to saw the bars with her claws, She got the idea and started cutting and finished in 10 seconds . Katie snuck up to doof and Howled into his ear loudly causing him to scream in terror. This was a funny act making me laugh hard. Katie however snorted and pounded the inator hard making malfunction. After that she picked me up and headed to where she was living at the moment so we could both get ready. She lived in Cottage in the middle of a woodland

2 hours later

I was in a black tux with a teal bow waiting for Katie to finish getting ready. The door for Katie's room finally opened and I was sure that my Jaw dropped to ground level.

She looked stunning her golden blonde hair that lay on top of her pure white fur was put back in a long pony tail and her dress was up to her knee was also colored gold , it let her wings free.  
They lay happily to her back while her heels were Golden.

"Shall we stop sightseeing and get there?" She laughed.

I nodded then started to the door with her. However when Katie opened the door we saw a golden coloured Limo with Karl as the chauffeur opening the door for us and taking off towards the party.

"Wow Karl I did not expect that." Katie beamed.

" Yeah major monogram wants to start the party off with you singing and Perry singing through a translator after so we needed to have a grand entrance." Karl nervously said.

"WHAT!" we screamed I was sure fire burned in our eyes at that.  
"Sorry but you know Major Monogram hates me answering back just do your best i know you too are awesome singers." He smiles and carrys on driving.

At the Party in Katies POV

We arrived to see all the agents and Major Monogram standing there waiting for me and Perry to open the indoor party so Karl opened the door and Perry stepped out holding his Paw out for me to take which i did and he helped me out. I heard all the agents and even Monogram awe in my apparent beauty but i was not so sure i though i looked like a normal winged wolf in a dress and heels with hair and dragon horns.

We went in and Monogram asked me what song i was going to sing to start the Party.

I thought and i remainbered a song i sang when i 13 with my mum and whispered it into his ear.

He nodded impressed with what i choose so i walked up to the stage and nodded to Karl who was just told by monogram my song.

Song = Lets get the party started by Pink.

**"Get The Party Started"**

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

Get this party started on a Saturday night  
Everybody's waiting for me to arrive  
Sendin' out the message to all of my friends  
We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
I got lot of style, check my gold diamond rings  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started

Pumping up the volume, breaking down to the beat  
Cruisin' through the west side  
We'll be checkin' the scene  
Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast  
I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass  
Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car  
License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar

I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
Get this party started

Making my connection as I enter the room  
Everybody's chilling as I set up the groove  
Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat  
Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me  
I'm your operator, you can call anytime  
I'll be your connection to the party line

I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now  
Get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now

Music ends with clapping

I walked off the stage feeling rather impressed only to be mobbed by agents

"That was awesome."

"Can i have your autograph?"

"Can we have a oncore?"

"Now we have Perry the platypus." Monogram announced finally getting the attention off me so i sent him a thankfull look that he got.

Perry whispered something into His ear which was passed onto Karl who nodded and started the music and walked onto the stage which confused me little until the music started.

Music = Dance with me tonight by olly murs with some adjustments

_Karl-Ladies and Gentlemen we've got a special treat for tonight  
I'm gonna call my friend Perry up here to sing to you ladies  
Perry!  
Let's go man_

My name is Perry nice to meet you can I tell you baby  
Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies  
But none like you, you shine so bright, yeah

I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute  
On the floor up and close getting lost in it  
I won't give up without a fight

I just wanna, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight

We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now  
Loosen up and let you hands go down, down  
Go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah

I feel the music moving through your body  
Looking at you I can tell you want me  
Don't stop keep going till the morning light, yeah

When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care  
I knew right then, that you'd be mine, and we'd be dancing the whole damn night right  
Oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight

Break it down now,  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Shake it like that,  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Now bring it all back  
To dance with me tonight  
One more time, one more time, come on now  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Do your thing,  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Everybody sing  
(I just want you to dance with me tonight)

I just wanna, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
Everybody everybody come on now  
Girl, just close your eyes  
We can dance all through the night,  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
And everybody sing  
Girl just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on girl just close your eyes  
We can dance all through the night  
I just want you to dance with me tonight

Music ends with Clapping 

But our Clapping was broken by a wall being broken by some kind of giant robot than grabbed me by my arms in one big hand and the other grabbed a struggling Perry.

It carried us from the Party towards DEI, I looked over at Perry who was trying constantly too get out and noted that he was still wearing the ear piece that held his Translater. While i was noteing this i did not notice that we had entered the DEI until i was thrown to the floor roughly along with Perry after me.

"Put a muzzle on the Wolf and attach it to the wall and do the same to the platypus only without the muzzle!" A germen voice called out.

I felt a metal Muzzle get shoved onto my face and then pushed into a wall dazzling me a bit with Restrictments over my ankles and arms.

"ahh Perry the platypus and Katie the winged wolf." I saw Doof come out of the shadows with the most evil look i have ever seen on anyone.

"Whats up now..." i asked angry and annoyed that my mouth was so restricted and that i was just called a wolf and a it

"This" He said stepping to the side clapping his hands and lights come on showing the Flynn flechers minus Perry in a cage only held up by a rope over a bowl of lava.

"Perry? What are you doing wearing a hat and why are you here with a winged wolf in a dress?" Phineas asks.

" MY FAMILY!" screams Perry shocking them even more.

"don't worry perry i'll get them out." I started pulling with all my strength , straight away they came off the wall but my wrists were cut deeply and blood leaking down my wrists but i did not feel pain easily.

I tugged the muzzle of and chucked it into the lava growling angrily.

"How is that even possible..." Doof stuttered but he regained himself and pushed the button to release the cage

"Catch that Mutt." He chuckled

But i jumped ,grabbed the rope when it was just inches from the lava and flapped my winged to stop our descent and flew upwards and put the cage gently down ingoreing the aganiseing pain in my wrists.

I landed and pulled the Restrictments off perry so he could fight as well as me.

Doof pulled a lazer gun out and shot 10 times at us which we dodged but the last hit perry hard in the arm.

"PERRY!" The family and me shouted , i growled and looked sharply at Doof who gulped in panic.

I got iron bars from god knows where and tied them around his waist and armsthen headed towards Perry who clutched his arm in Pain.

I hummed softly and Gently took his hand off and winced at the big burn on his arm.

3 hours laterour injurys were wrapped up and told Perry could stay with his owners in which i also got adopted life was looking better than ever which is saying a lot.

**So how was it , this was my first one shot so tell me if you think i should do a muilichapter story on what happens after because i am unsure **

**I don't own the songs or Phineas and ferb only my OC Katie so chow**


End file.
